


Almost-Dates

by cedaris



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M, some swearing because me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7571260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedaris/pseuds/cedaris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3 times Mino and Seungyoon weren't dating, and 1 time they were.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost-Dates

**Author's Note:**

> i just had to do this prompt rip
> 
> i typed 90% of this on my phone so there might be mistakes. also the plot is basically lee seunghoon
> 
> written for songkang 100min prompt: date

1.

"Hyunggggg," Seungyoon whined, flopping onto his suitcase theatrically. "Buy me fooooood."  
  
Mino was tapping away at his phone, switching it to one hand to pat Seungyoon's head without even looking. Seungyoon pouted and leaned into Mino's touch, almost purring like a cat. Mino chuckled and ruffled his hair.  
  
"Okay, let's go." He pocketed his phone and picked up his wallet, standing up and stretching out his cramped joints. The plane had been delayed, and they were stuck at the Shanghai airport for at least another two hours until they could board. He was sure the guards wouldn't mind them walking around a little to kill time. Hopefully.  
  
Seungyoon cheered and jumped to his feet, latching onto Mino's arm gleefully. "Oppa is the best," he sang, tucking his head jokingly into his neck. Mino tried not to blush and nudged him sharply in retaliation. Seungyoon just laughed and slung an arm around his shoulders instead.  
  
Seungyoon loved skinship. He could be the most serious, the most responsible leader of all, but once one of his hyungs offered him hugs, his colder front melted away and he turned to mush in their arms.  
  
Mino understood, sort of. When he had Jinwoo's arm around him or Seunghoon by his side or Mino's own hand at the small of his waist, he wasn't the leader any more; he was suddenly the maknae he was supposed to be, a little smaller, a little more afraid. When Winner was there with him, he could afford to be scared, because they'd face it together anyway. It was probably that reassurance that kept Seungyoon pressed to his side like he couldn't quite bear to leave.  
  
He watched Seungyoon inspect the cakes in the glass case of a cafe, lips quirked in an unbearably fond smile as he spoke to the cashier in endearingly broken Mandarin, pointing to the display.  Mino had never really learned the language himself, not for lack of trying but because he didn't have Seungyoon's tenacity and cleverness, and all he could do was fork over the money when the he turned to him pleadingly.  
  
Ten minutes later, they were seated in a booth with the strawberry cheesecake Seungyoon had wrangled out of Mino, the younger boy trying his best to feed the older and pouting when he refused. It was nice, spending down time hidden away from crowds and flashing cameras, in a country that (mostly) didn't know them and wasn't theirs. There were no expectations here, no critics on their backs for their latest album, no calls from worried, practical parents questioning their dreams and their choices and telling them to hurry back home.  
  
"I learned more Mandarin today," Seungyoon began excitedly through a mouthful of cake, and Mino was painfully reminded that Seungyoon was only 22. "Let me try it on you!"  
  
"Why me? I'm not Chinese, I wouldn't be able to tell if it sounds right."  
  
"Shh, just let me do it."  
  
"Okay, okay."  
  
"我非常喜欢你！"  
  
"...what did that mean?"  
  
"It's a secret." Seungyoon put a finger to his lips.  
  
Taehyun came by half an hour later to find Mino tickling Seungyoon mercilessly for an answer. He sighed, unamused, and jabbed a thumb behind him.  
  
"Come back when you're done with your date. We're leaving soon."  
  
Taehyun turned a deaf ear to their protests of "we're not dating!" and made his way back to where Seunghoon and Jinwoo were looking on knowingly. He shared a pointed glance with them.  
  
They were totally dating.  
  
~~~  
2.  
It was 2am, and Mino couldn't fathom what had possessed him to stay in the studio till this hour. He could barely keep his eyes open, and the computer screen in front of him was blurring into a mix of whites and blacks and blues. The baseline for the song was still unstable, and the harmony was--  
  
His phone buzzed, and Mino nearly jumped out of his skin trying to catch it before it vibrated itself right off the table. It kept buzzing angrily even as the screen flickered on, and Mino watched a stream of messages flood in from Seunghoon.  
  
**Hoonie-hyung  
Received 2:03am**  
  
r u and yoonie still at the studio. he won't reply me  
**  
Hoonie-hyung  
Received 2:04am**  
  
u 2 btr get ur asses back here soon it's late  
  
**Hoonie-hyung  
Received 2:04am**  
  
if ur just wasting time kissing in the studio or watever u btr come back too  
  
**Hoonie-hyung  
Received 2:04am**  
  
tell seungyoon his hyung is mad at him  
  
**Hoonie-hyung  
Received 2:05am**  
mino-yah i know u love our baby leader but pls take him and urself home jinwoo is worried  
  
Mino sighed and typed out a text in reply, glancing over at Seungyoon beside him. He had his guitar in his lap and was picking at the strings in great concentration, bar-lines and crotchets and quavers scribbled on the notepad in front of him.  
  
**Mino  
Sent 2:06am**  
  
we'll be otw soon. if i can get seungyoon away from his guitar  
  
**Mino  
Sent 2:06am**  
  
also we're not kissing  
  
**Mino  
Sent 2:06am**  
  
what gave u that idea  
  
**Hoonie-hyung  
Received 2:07am**  
  
dont pretend u 2 aren't dating my mino mino-chan  
  
**Mino  
Sent 2:07am**  
  
we're not  
  
**Hoonie-hyung**  
Received 2:08am  
  
sure lmao. anw just come back  
  
Mino clicked off his screen and prodded Seungyoon cautiously. Whenever he was in the zone like this, it was one hell of a difficult task to get him away from his work. It was one of the becoming qualities of a great musician, but Seungyoon didn't know his limits.  
  
(It wasn't like Mino was any better; he was also trying to compose music at fuck-all o' clock in the morning after all. But at least he listened when someone told him to stop.)  
  
"Seungyoon-ah," he tried gently, slipping careful fingers in between the tight grip he had on his guitar and attempting to pry it away.  
  
"Just a bit more," he murmured. "I have an idea—"

"You don't, Seungyoon. You haven't written anything down for the past hour. I notice things."  
  
Seungyoon sighed and rubbed a hand over his face, nodding slowly in agreement. Mino tugged at his fingers again and he resisted for a bit, then let Mino pull the instrument away and set it on the floor. He held out his hand to Seungyoon. Seungyoon took it.  
  
When they left the studio, it was dark out on the streets, street lamps casting golden pools of light along the sidewalk. The roads were quiet, and the only sounds in the night seemed to be the scuffling of two pairs of sneakers home-bound. He was tired, Mino realised. There was lead buried in his bones and flowing in his blood.  
  
"Hey," Seungyoon said.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Remember when we were out around here during WIN?"  
  
"'Ballet parking'? How could I forget."  
  
"Shut up, it was a good joke. You laughed. Anyway, I miss that."  
  
"Why? It was the worst time of my life. I was so on edge."  
  
"I don't know, actually. I just do. People always miss the past, don't they?"  
  
"I guess so."  
  
Perhaps after-dark was a time for sentimentality, or maybe Mino was just tired out of his mind, but he didn't hesitate when he reached for Seungyoon's hand.  
  
"You don't have to miss it. Things haven't changed. I'm—we're still here."  
  
Seungyoon smiled, squeezed Mino's hand.  
  
"Yeah, we are."  
  
~~~

3.

"Thank you so much for coming to this fansign, we're all really happy to see you! And if you're wondering why I'm speaking instead of Seungyoon, that'll have to wait until he stops being disgusting with Mino," Seunghoon finished, pointing the microphone towards where the two of them were having some strange kind of plushie fight. Someone had given Seungyoon a giant stuffed bunny and Mino an equally huge duck, and they were taking turns to, quite childishly, hit the other in the face with their respective toys. However, at Seunghoon's words, Seungyoon quickly set down the bunny and took hold of the microphone from Seunghoon, blushing furiously.

"I'm sorry for that, I mean, um, right! Welcome to today's fansign, have you all eaten? Today, we'll--"

Seungyoon's lightning-fast transformations from cute puppy to serious leader never failed to both amaze and amuse Mino. He hugged his duck contentedly as Seungyoon announced the start of the fansign and the Winner members hopped off the stage to take their seats. He watched Seungyoon leave the stage, and, on a whim, held out his arms to him, petulantly asking him to carry him down. It was blatant fanservice and they both knew it; the fans loved when the members interacted in close quarters, and this was no exception. 

Seungyoon obligingly fitted his arms around Mino's waist and hefted his weight off the stage. Mino couldn't help the grin that split his face as he held onto Seungyoon's shoulders and the younger boy tried his best to set him on the ground without accident. Seungyoon was just so _cute_ honestly, and was probably the only one who would comply with his childish requests. Besides, he was soft and comfortable to hug, and Mino let go almost reluctantly when Seungyoon drew back. 

Jinwoo was giving him a weird look when he slid into the chair beside him, and he ignored him as pointedly as he could. Until Jinwoo leaned in to whisper in his ear.

“Mino, you really like Seungyoon don’t you? I think you guys are really cute together! Why didn’t you tell me you were dating? I would have kept your secret you know! Trust hyung!”

Mino kind of wanted the world to end right then and there to save him from the embarrassment.

“Why does everyone think we’re dating? We’re not. This is like, the third time I’ve heard it from you guys. Seriously, we’re just friends,” he hissed sharply at Jinwoo as the fans started to line up at their table. Jinwoo only patted his shoulder and winked conspiratorially at him.

“Your secret’s safe with me.”

Mino put his head in his hands in resignation.

~~~

The plane rumbled along the runway in preparation for take-off. Mino was tired. He and Seungyoon had gone to Beijing to film for the Collaboration again, and all he wanted right now was his nice, soft bed back in Korea, not the cramped, suspicious-smelling airplane seat he was stuck in right now. Well, it could be worse.

He could have been alone, in this trip. The Collaboration could have decided they only wanted one Winner member, and he would be on this plane ride without Seungyoon’s sleepy warmth next to him now. If he had to name one thing he’d learned in all his life, it would be that he hated being alone. He’d participated in survival shows alone, made albums alone, rapped and beatboxed and performed alone, and the whole time he’d wished for someone on stage with him to share the spotlight, the cheers, the _burden_.

And he’d found that someone in the form of a ragtag team of five, thrown together purely by chance and made to rely on each other anyway. It hadn’t been easy; they had fought and cried and hurt and finally found where their sharp edges fit into softer ones, found friend instead of foe in each other’s eyes.

Mino wondered sometimes, how things might have been different if Seungyoon had gone to another company, if Taehyun had stopped auditioning, if Seunghoon decided to be a choreographer after all, if Jinwoo had given up as a trainee. It wasn’t something he liked to think about often.

Seungyoon, especially. He’d been the first trainee he’d met in YG, and he’d taken care of him despite being a year younger. He’d marveled at Seungyoon’s strength of will, from debuting solo at 18 to becoming leader of a band at 21. It hadn’t been easy for him, either.

Seungyoon stirred then, making little noises of protest as the plane jerked a little with turbulence. He gravitated towards Mino, settling his head on his shoulder first before deciding he wasn’t comfortable and lying down completely in his lap.

“Hey, why do you think the others think we’re dating?” Mino murmured, absent-mindedly stroking Seungyoon’s hair. Seungyoon opened his eyes and blinked up at him, considered their situation.

“We’re kind of dating,” he said. Mino thought about it.

“Yeah, kind of,” he agreed.

“Mm. Now that that’s settled.” Seungyoon pushed himself up on his elbows, face suddenly very close to Mino’s. He puckered up his lips teasingly. “Kiss me good night.”

Mino contemplated Seungyoon’s words (and his lips), laughed, and leaned in.

~~~

 

(“Okay, what the fuck.”

Seunghoon was very heavily _unamused_ when Mino and Seungyoon arrived back to the dorm holding hands, cheeks flushed and hair mussed. He sighed and quite suddenly pulled some bills from his pocket and handed them to JInwoo beside him.

“I bet Jinwoo ten thousand won you guys wouldn’t realise you’re head over heels for each other till next year. Jinwoo said it’d happen during the Collaboration period,” Seunghoon said by way of explanation.

“And Taehyun?” Mino asked with some trepidation.

“Taehyun didn’t really care. His exact words were ‘tell them to go make out or whatever so they can resolve their sexual tension and stop making me uncomfortable’.”

“Of course.”

“Anyway, I want to say I’m fully supportive of this but only at home, you hear? One paparazzi finds out and we’re fucked. Oh and if you exceed my PDA threshold I’m rescinding your maknae-gets-first-shower privileges, Seungyoon.”

“Aww, don’t be so strict. I think they’re cute.”

“Why won’t you back me up, Jinwoo-hyung? I can’t live like this.”)

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed that even if i wrote it in a rush sdhsj pls comment and kudos <3
> 
> EDIT: also!! the mandarin that seungyoon said to mino before "我非常喜欢你" means "I really like you" <3  
>  
> 
> [talk to me](http://www.twitter.com/yooniesam)


End file.
